Your Protector
by Beauty of the Soul - Squir-san
Summary: A No-point story really. Just a short one-shot about Mikan protecting Natsume even though she is not there 100% of the time. Persona gets fed up with Natsume so he was gonna kill him bout Nat had Mik's alice stone so he lived. Blah, not great! Squir!


A/N: This story really has no point. I just wanted to write a shot oneshot about how Mikan is always protecting and taking care of Natsume even though she isn't by his side 100% of the time. Hope you enjoy, don't got to review not going to be a hypercritic(sp?) because I don't review everything I read because I'm lazy. Sorry… T.T

-----------Your Protector-----------

-----Squir-san-----

Mikan Sakura bent down to the injured Natsume. Opening her first aid kit she cleaned the cut on his knee and put a band-aid on it. She moved up to his neck to clean the wound. After she cleaned it she wrapped it but because it was a big gash. Mikan let out a sigh, this was starting to become a daily thing. Looking up she spotted his face that held a peaceful expression she couldn't help but smile. Throwing one of his hands over her shoulder she wrapped her arms around him so she could get him off the ground. She struggled a bit, he was heavier than she thought. She had finally got him up. Letting a tired sigh, she unhook one of her arms and had it put his other arm around her. Locking him in a hug once again she began to drag him back to his dorm while walking backswords. People who walked by just starred at them not really minding the weird scene. Pushing open the doors to the building she grinned when she saw the elevator. Dragging Natsume to the elevator she leaned him against the wall and clicked the special star floor button. As the elevator door closed she sighed and leaned back against Natsume to keep him from falling over. She stood there against his chest for a few minutes listening to the horrible elevator music. The door slid open and she turned around to grab Natsume to see him smiling while he was still sleeping. Mikan's head tilted a bit because she didn't think he was smiling when she was treating his wounds. Shrugging her shoulders she pulled Natsume out the elevator and passed some rooms. His room just had to be at the end of the hallway. When she reached his room she had to rummage through his pockets for his key. Seeing as she had left the key he had given her in her room. She opened his door and dragged him to his bed. She gently let him fall on the bed which was still messy from this morning. Mikan flopped on the bed and pulled Natsume to her and pulled the blankets up. She snuggled up to him and sighed in comfrot before falling asleep. Carrying a heavy guy took a toll on her. Hours passed before someone stirred awake. He looked down at the brunette hair and he kissed the girl's forehead. He looked over her to see the alarm clock. He frowned when he saw the time on it. He was late for training, it probably won't turn out good. Sighing he quickly got out of bed and headed to the shower. He noticed something tight against his arm and saw the bandage and smiled. He hopped into the shower for a few minutes. The hot water helping his body relax. He seemed to be a bit more sore then when he fell asleep. He chuckled lightly when he thought about the ways how Mikan got him up here. He dressed quickly, grabbed his mask and he was out the window. Running silently to the woods where he knew his teacher was waiting with a scowl. When he finally reached the area he saw the man. The guy's black eyes held furry, he didn't like to wait on people. He was getting sick of Natsume showing up late to practice and he even refused to do long term missions. Neko wasn't worth it he thought. He smirked, he was going to dispose of him. The guy with the white mask and black eyes hand glowed a faint black. Natsume body seemed to freeze. He knew what was going to happen, his teacher was using his death alice but he was frozen to the ground. Persona as the teacher was called silently walked his way to the frozen Natsume. He lightly grabbed his chin and moved it up so he would be starring into his eyes. He saw the black mark on his cheek but before it could spread it disappeared. He growled out in annoyance when a small light caught his attention. On Natsume's ear was an earring with a orange stone. 'Smart bitch, switched the stones without having Natsume notice.' Persona thought She slapped neko's cheecked and told him to get lost. Natsume quickly ran off he knew his teacher was going to get more mad soon. He just hopped he got out in time. A smile grew on his face when he thought back to Mikan. She had saved him once again from death and he was truly grateful. He quietly hopped through the window, back into bed and quickly wrapped his arms around Mikan. He held her tight, as his smile grew. "I don't know how you protected me this time but I'm glad you did." he mumbled out. Natsume kissed her on the forehead, tighten his embrace and silently fell asleep.


End file.
